


Domani non sarò qui (forse)

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) “Tu combatti per loro,” ha ringhiato. “Perché sei qui?”<br/>
Loki ha sorriso: non una ferita sul suo volto, solo la tagliola di quelle labbra.<br/>
“Perché tradire è quanto mi riesce meglio.”<br/>
Non ha chiamato in conto l’amore, né parlato di loro, eppure Thor ha compreso: si appartengono dall’inizio del tempo, ma non si possiedono. Hanno combattuto le guerre dei mortali, è vero; a loro hanno domandato d’inventare una lingua che traducesse l’ossimoro di un’ossessione millenaria (...) </p>
            </blockquote>





	Domani non sarò qui (forse)

Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.

 _As soon as one promises not to do something,_  
 _it becomes the one thing above all others_  
 _that one most wishes to do._  
― Georgette Heyer, _Venetia_

I.  
 _Scelte_

 _Com’è stato?_  
   
Se glielo chiedessero, Thor risponderebbe che tutto è cominciato da una mano tesa fra nugoli di polvere e il silenzio denso di una rosa di fumo: un palmo dal candore immacolato, sul quale minuscoli tagli aprivano sorrisi di sangue. I suoi occhi l’hanno percorso sino a memorizzarne ogni dettaglio, cercando forse in una geografia di carne la mappa dell’anima che gliela imbandiva.  
   
Come una promessa? Come una _minaccia_?  
   
New York moriva, una lunga crepa sfregiava Mjolnir, eppure i pensieri vagavano oltre l’orizzonte di ruggine e ossa.  
Morivano in lui, il _nemico_.  
“Stanno arrivando,” ha detto Loki – voce senza calore, morbida e assoluta come neve. “Ti porto via?”  
No, non c’erano state domande, né proposte invitanti. L’argento di quella lingua era una lama spuntata che batteva impaziente sui denti, mentre la terra si sgretolava loro intorno. L’acqua del grande fiume ribolliva sotto un cielo che l’alba di guerra consegnava venato di rivoli sanguigni.  
La mano gli ha accarezzato il mento; il pollice, con dolcezza, ha strofinato via una lacrima rossastra.  
“Basta,” ha detto Loki. Thor ha cercato il sostegno di Mjolnir, ma il ginocchio ha ceduto; solo le dita dell’altro, strette ai brandelli del mantello, gli hanno impedito di mordere la polvere di una Mela agonizzante.  
“Tu combatti per loro,” ha ringhiato. “Perché sei qui?”  
Loki ha sorriso: non una ferita sul suo volto, solo la tagliola di quelle labbra.  
“Perché tradire è quanto mi riesce meglio.”  
Non ha chiamato in conto l’amore, né parlato di loro, eppure Thor ha compreso: si appartengono dall’inizio del tempo, ma non si possiedono. Hanno combattuto le guerre dei mortali, è vero; a loro hanno domandato d’inventare una lingua che traducesse l’ossimoro di un’ossessione millenaria.  
   
Si è svegliato al suo fianco, in una catacomba di cemento che ancora conservava, agli angoli, le sbavature giallo-nere di una destinazione infame – armi.  
Tutte le sue ferite erano state medicate. Le domande, invece, suppuravano come altrettante bocche cancerose.  
La pelle di Loki ricordava la luna, prima che gli ultimi giorni di Midgard la trasformassero in un tuorlo insanguinato.  
“Hai scelto di combattere per il dottor Strange. Siamo nemici e non l’ho deciso io.”  
Ha preteso che parole banali riempissero la pace miracolosa di quegli istanti, per non chiamare, invece, altre emozioni e altri battiti.  
L’elmo di Loki è rovinato in terra; una cortina d’ebano ne ha velati gli occhi traditori.  
“Io ho scelto te,” ha detto e deposto sulle sue labbra secche la verità di un bugiardo.  
Un bacio da sciogliere la neve e bruciare fuochi elettrici.  
   
Non c’è vergogna nel ricordo: si è arreso a un baro triste o forse solo a una guerra che nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto vincere senza perdere il meglio di sé.  
Ha offerto la gola a una lama già smussata dall’abitudine, custodita con la gelosia delle maschere: nemici davvero _mai_. Amanti in un tempo che era, insieme, _sempre_ e _tutto_.  
   
Ha assecondato il desiderio di Loki, Thor, ne ha accarezzato la bocca, respirato l’alito freddo, assaggiata la lingua e poi deciso che quel veleno gli piaceva.  
Chiuso nella sua stretta, il polso di un fratello-nemico tornava inconsistente come la mano del bambino cui ha insegnato a cacciare quando Yggdrasil gemmava ancora.  
“Domani non sarò qui, lo sai?”  
Un sussurro lieve. Nella voce di Loki c’era la tristezza della pioggia d’autunno.  
 _Dammi sangue. Dammi calore. Dammi dolore._  
 _Dammi un_ mio _, un nome, una parte che nemmeno le Norne possano immaginare._  
 _Dammi un oggi che sia uno ieri, un futuro che riempia di senso un passato di menzogne._  
Thor ha chiuso gli occhi. Sotto le dita, i marchi dello Jotun erano lacrime e fiordi e antichissime cordigliere. “È il sangue di Ymir,” ha detto.  
“È il mio sangue,” gli ha risposto e poi l’ha preteso su di sé, pelle a pelle, cazzo a cazzo: e sono stati di nuovo baci e non carezze, la voglia prepotente – l’urgenza, persino – d’essere uno, esserlo adesso, esserlo e basta.  
“Tu non puoi vivere senza di me.”  
La lingua di Loki ha percorso il suo glande, preparando una piccola, ultima morte viscosa.  
“Lo so e per questo ti abbandono.”  
Thor l’ha stretto alla gola. Era tenera, calda, palpitante.  
“Fallo.”  
L’ha rovesciato sotto di sé, ma non per ucciderlo: per averlo. E Loki ha schiuso le cosce, come gli ha aperto il cuore. Sapeva di muschio bagnato e favi a primavera.  
No, non sapeva di niente, perché il loro era un odore nuovo, senza nome.  
Si è specchiato nei suoi occhi, mentre veniva: una resa verde, come la gelosia invidiosa di chi non può cogliere la neve.  
   
Quando si è svegliato, l’altro non c’era.  
Fuori infuriava la guerra, altrettanta combatteva il suo cuore, ma Loki no: era svanito come nebbia e lasciava solo rabbia.

*  
   
II.  
 _Il colore del tuo sguardo_

Di Thor ha amato l’azzurro più d’ogni cosa: nel colore del suo guardo poteva _essere_ senza vergogna.  
Essere se stesso. Essere Jotun.  
Non l’ha capito subito, ma quando, poco a poco, la goccia della verità si è fatta strada, tracciando il solco di un sentimento diverso. _Caldo_.  
Le persone belle amano solo se stesse – è noto – eppure quel magnifico imbecille ha scelto lui, figlio deforme di un eterno inverno. L’ha scelto prima ancora che potessero accorgersene entrambi, forse pentirsi di un legame che andava oltre una tradizione di sangue.  
Ma esisterà mai qualcosa di eroico che non sia anche _ridicolo_? Qualcosa che non trasformi la disperazione dell’eccesso in una sonora risata?  
È l’unica domanda cui una vita infinita, sola, non basta a offrire risposte, perché non c’è legge nell’amore che l’esperienza non riduca a un punto di vista: gli Asgardiani non rappresentano un’eccezione alla regola.  
I giganti di ghiaccio, _chissà_?  
Della sua razza, Loki possiede il cuore selvaggio, lava sotto un nevaio d’indifferenza esibita.  
Da Odino ha ereditato la fame perenne dei conquistatori e una ferocia priva di scrupoli.  
Con Thor ha scoperto l’insaziabile sazietà del desiderio.  
   
Il primo amore ha preteso il corpo di Sif e ammettere d’invidiare una stupida senza speranza è stato, per Loki, mille volte più doloroso che non piegare il Seiðr perché diventassero uno. Sentiva battere il cuore sotto quei seni pesanti ed estranei, il respiro increspare una pelle più fragile e calda. La notte scivolava ancora sulle sue spalle, ma non quella che conosceva: le chiome di Sif profumavano d’estate, fieno, stoppie bruciate; in Loki covavano ghiacci perenni e buio lungo un anno.  
Il figlio di Odino l’ha accolto con un sorriso grato e incredulo. Nel cielo del suo sguardo, Loki sapeva d’essere bello come mai prima.  
Bello come chi sta per godere.  
Bello come chi scopre di amare.  
Le mani di Thor lusingavano i suoi fianchi con carezze bollenti, soffice era il respiro contro il suo orecchio. La neve si è sciolta con micidiale lentezza.  
 _Plick plock_ : è colata via tra le cosce, mare d’inverno e d’abbandono.  
“Ti amo, stupido pentapalmo.”  
Thor ha baciato Sif, ma al suo orecchio ha sospirato: “Anch’io, Loki. Ti amo anch’io.”  
Ha sgranato gli occhi. Nell’azzurro di Thor c’era un solo pentimento: il _suo_.  
“Domani non sarò più qui,” ha mormorato allora.  
Ed è stato fumo, fino all’ultima guerra.

*  
   
III.  
 _Forse_

Il Bifrost pende monco nel nero. Il sole brilla ancora, ma è il riverbero del passato: Midgard non è più da eoni. Il sogno verde-azzurro di Padre Tutto si è spento senza gloria, come il suo sguardo stanco.  
A volte si spingono ancora, loro due, sino al ciglio dell’abisso, cercandosi nel passato-futuro di una vita di spire e ritorni. Il Serpente del mito sono loro, l’eterno inseguirsi nel tempo e l’eterno perdersi: un _mio_ - _tuo_ scandito dagli abbandoni per un amore ch’è una sorgente carsica.  
Insieme _mai_ e _sempre_ , hanno cucito il sudario delle promesse mancate che avvolge ora, tra le braccia di Thor, una piccola vita perfetta.  
Una stella cade e spezza l’uniformità del buio quasi fosse un’unghiata.  
Il bambino ride, stringe i pugni e tende le manine paffute al cielo.  
 _Ciao ciao_ , sembra gridare a quella lacrima solitaria. _Buon viaggio_.  
Thor affonda il viso nel velluto che avvolge suo ( _loro_ ) figlio e pensa che la felicità odora di chiuso, di tiepido, di nuovo, latte cagliato e persino piscio.  
È una presenza _viva_ , per un’altra che attraversa gli anni come una farfalla: ti concede un giorno, un giorno solo, per ammirarne i colori, poi ti abbandona.  
 _Domani non sarò qui_ : quante volte l’ha detto, Loki?  
Stretti e bagnati dallo stesso desiderio, umidi del bisogno di un’ora; impegnati ad annusarsi e riconoscersi in un’urgenza senza parole, alla fine hanno sempre ceduto a una maledizione più forte di quella dell’appartenenza.  
L’ _orgoglio_.  
Thor stringe dunque il nuovo nato e spia la notte, in attesa di un’altra stella e di un’altra guerra, per incontrare un nemico che lo sfidi con gli occhi di sangue del loro erede: occhi crudeli e occhi belli, perché sono quelli con cui l’ha sempre guardato Loki, persino quando non avrebbe voluto.  
 _Domani non sarò qui_ : e non ha mai mentito.  
   
“Forse,” sussurra qualcuno alle sue spalle.  
Il bugiardo.  
Thor abbozza un sorriso.  
   
 _Forse_.  
  


End file.
